


Taste of Sensation 感官体验

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: Out of law in Sakaar,Thor has became Loki’s prisoner.The green eyed little brat played his brother well and ended up bending over Thor’s lap,paying the fiery price.混乱的萨卡，索尔成为了洛基的战俘。这是坏孩子一个成功把哥哥惹毛然后被狠狠教训的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

当索尔从昏迷中醒来的时候，他仍头痛欲裂，这让他多花了点时间弄明白周围的情况。

    在这品味混乱、朋克味道十足的房间里，他被几根手腕粗的铁锁五花大绑。他的双手和双腿被分别捆在四个床柱上，他的衣服失踪了，身上除了零星贴着的几个电击器以外一丝不挂，他的生殖器蜷缩在微凉的制冷系统中，就像一块上好的、等待品尝的羊排。

“该死的！”他低吼起来。

    门打开了，几个萨卡女人婀娜多姿地走了进来。其中一个最为美艳动人，她不算丰硕却挺翘的乳房袒露着一半，随着轻盈的猫步微微抖动，黑色卷发从鎏金装束里垂下，碧绿的眼睛在长而密实的睫毛下闪烁，她走到索尔的面前。

“By Odins beard！”索尔大喊，在一千多年的神生中，除了他在母亲怀里撒尿以外，并没有多少在女人面前赤身裸体的经验，特别还是很多个。

“Hush…”黑发女郎已经走了过来，坐在他的大腿边，一只手准确地按在他的胯间。听到索尔怪叫起来，她纤细又冰凉的手抚摸着他结实的肌肉，“这是Grand master给你的战前补给，你可以随便选择你喜欢的….雷爵。”

话音刚落，身后的几个女人就…齐刷刷地围了过来。“我不需要！”他抗议，这粗鲁的举动的确吓退了几个姑娘，但同时地，索尔身上的七八个电击器在一瞬间触发，他被电的嗷嗷叫，摔回床上，活像条在岸上扑腾的鱼。

“你…”索尔在剧痛中看到黑发女郎脸上得意的坏笑，那里隐藏着索尔再熟悉不过的某种东西。

“洛基！”他气急败坏地大吼，涨红了脸，几个女郎都咯吱咯吱地笑了起来。

“哦，”明艳动人的黑发女郎莞尔一笑，她直接跨坐上索尔仍然在抽搐的身体，像是把玩着什么有趣的物件一样，捏起索尔勃起了一半的生殖器，调戏般地摆弄了两下，“我很感动，哥哥，即使有这么多美丽的存在，你依然这么快就做出了选择。”

随着金绿色的光芒闪过，洛基恢复了他男性的面貌，即使身处如此淫荡堕落的场面中，诡计者依然保持着事不关己一般的风度翩翩，他跨坐在索尔强壮的腿上，冲着他的养兄眨眨眼睛。

“你必须现在停止这场闹剧，我命令你，”锁链在索尔强壮的肌肉上猛烈地晃动，他的一张脸因为愤怒，和某种众所周知的原因涨的通红，“该死的，洛基，如果你不想被我揍成一张饼的话，放开我！”

“哥哥，作为萨卡星的所有物，我猜你没有选择的权利。”洛基回答，索尔看见他掀起了那可耻的短裙——这让他因为受惊低吼了一声，他弟弟身上仍然保留着那性感女郎的装束，而短裙之下他竟然可耻地未着寸缕，他在索尔的阴茎上面，露出自己挺翘的屁股。

看着索尔窘迫的样子，洛基满意地仰起头，接着，他像是寻找到了什么似的，挺着腰呻吟出一声，索尔感觉到他弟弟正把自己的潮湿的、充分润滑的穴口对准他勃起的阴茎。

女郎们还在旁边好整以暇地看着，这颗萨卡星球仿佛并不存在任何廉耻之心。

“洛基，不，不！——”雷神的躯体在床上猛地一弹，“OHHH！上帝！”他吼叫，痛的两眼发黑——刚刚洛基一屁股坐了下去，他的阴茎好像已经折断了。

等索尔从下体的剧痛中回过神来，洛基已经找到了令自己快乐的节奏，他熟练地在索尔的阴茎上摆动自己的双臀，表情享受，并且居高临下，面不改色地地揉捏索尔的肌肉。

“Agh…”他竟然把自己当做按摩棒，索尔因为阴茎上湿热的包裹而深吸一口气，这欠揍的、该死的、应该杀千刀的小混蛋。

“别闹了，立刻给我停下…”索尔违心的抗议在中途变了调，“Oh，”他猛地抽回一口气，阴茎爽快的发疼，洛基每隔几次就狠狠地夹他一下，距离他们上一次做爱已经有段时间了，现在，他爽的几乎要射了。

“等等，”洛基突然说，他的眼角因为索尔那根粗壮的生殖器溢出了几滴泪水，不过那副在索尔身体上任性索求的样子仍然淫糜不堪，只是他的腔调依旧傲慢极了，他抬臀一下退了出来，让交合处发出“啵”的水声。

    “不要在这种时候停下，”索尔没办法说出之前训教和责怪的话，只是气急败坏地，掩饰着自己紊乱的呼吸，“坐上来，好弟弟，”他放缓语气对洛基重复自己的要求，刚才眩晕般的快感在他脑内一次次冲刷，通过脊椎，到达阴茎。他哆嗦了几下，那粗壮的生殖器冷飕飕的，因为寂寞在空气中孤独地弹跳，他甚至没办法注意那些外星女人紧盯着他们的目光。

    该死，他会为了洛基这场恶作剧把他关起来教训，他会打烂洛基的屁股，即使那个小骗子哭到虚脱也不会手软，但不是现在，现在都不重要了。

“继续下去”，索尔沙哑地说，饱含欲望的眼睛看着洛基，“回来，洛基。”

    “马上，哥哥。”洛基温柔地笑着，他冰凉的手握住了索尔胀痛的阴茎头。

    什么东西发生了变化，索尔不知道——但一定是不好的那种。因为那副幸灾乐祸的笑意又爬回了他弟弟的眼角，索尔狠狠地哆嗦了一下，他的阴茎在洛基的手中被刺痛了，有什么东西堵住了他的马眼，让他羞恼又憋的几乎发狂，他大叫起来，根本没法忍受。

    “你做了什么，快拿开！”索尔惨叫，他既没办法射出来，又没办法把洛基按到一顿暴揍。他只能青筋暴起地、痛苦地看着洛基，但是洛基再一次找准他遭到虐待的阴茎，滑溜溜地一坐到底。

     “Aghh….oh….”洛基满意地发出一阵惊叹，恢复了他先前的节奏。

      索尔的囊袋撞击在洛基的屁股上，发出啪啪淫糜的水声，让他结实挺翘的双臀染上一片绯红，洛基很快就颤抖着射了出来，喷在索尔的腹肌和前胸上，他把自己手上的精液抹在他养兄的大腿上。

      看着索尔因为他胀痛的、没法释放的阴茎几乎就要在床上打滚，洛基忍不住笑出声来，他很快地收拾成平时衣冠楚楚的样子，脸上仍然留着高潮余韵的微红。

      “不说一句谢谢款待吗，哥哥？”洛基系上他最后一粒扣子，萨卡的衣服凸显出他修长匀称的身线，他面带微笑，语气却是冷漠的。

      “回来！你这个该挨揍的小混蛋，洛基，不，你不会这么做的，你在逗我！”索尔激恼的满脸通红，“奥丁的胡子！”他沙哑地呻吟，必须承认此时他是多么渴望希望自己在洛基体内射精，为此他可能会大发慈悲地饶恕洛基一次。如果洛基回到床上跟他做爱，他在心里想，那么他甚至不会计较洛基的陷害，他甚至可以发誓不揍他。只要你能——天啊，洛基。

“洛基，我发誓，你今天如果敢走出这个门！”索尔痛苦地喊，他全身心地渴望在那个温热紧致的甬道里淋漓尽致地射精，可洛基却在高潮的边缘将他无情抛弃，一脚踢开，还用邪恶的魔法封锁了精液唯一的出口。

       “Grandmaster说他的冠军异常凶猛、残暴无比，”洛基耸耸肩，对他兄弟的惨状视而不见，煽风点火，“我在你身上下了重注，可别让我失望，索尔。”

       说完，他就冷酷无情地带人离开——走出了六亲不认的步伐，留下他满身精液，无法高潮，赤身裸体的哥哥在风中抽搐。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

    “Hey，小黑猫。”高天尊的声音很有辨识度，因为他呼唤洛基的时候总有种变态的暧昧，“听说你去慰问了雷爵，怎么样，我们的冠军挑战者？”他对洛基抛了一个媚眼。

    洛基拿过一杯酒，给自己找了个舒适的位置坐下，“状态很好。休息充分，而且怒火十足，这让我有理由相信，过了今天我就会变成亿万富翁。”

     “真的吗，”他似笑非笑地看着洛基，“要知道，我对我的卫冕冠军也充满信心，”高天尊咯咯地笑着，用一种‘我都知道’的目光打量漂亮的洛基，“就像你坚信你的雷爵哥哥会赢一样。”

     “索尔是领养的，”洛基不耐烦地纠正，“我对他这个野蛮人可没什么信念。不过我还是相信他会赢，出于尊重冰霜巨人的暴力基因。”说到这里，他似乎想起了什么一样转向宗师，他狐疑地问，“不过，假设我的领养哥哥赢了，你真的要放他走么？”

   “小黑猫，你知道，萨卡的规则中，冠军会得到他想要的一切东西。”宗师眨眨眼睛，邪魅一笑，“除了…”

   “除了自由。”洛基补充，他满意地躺回宽阔沙发，索尔会永远被困在这颗星球，像马戏团笼子里愚蠢的野兽，想到这，他露出一个笑脸。

    来到萨卡，真是太好了。

    如期而至的决斗吸引了成千上万个星系人，他们慕名而来欣赏“绿浩克”砸烂对手这著名的经典场面，但是在看到“雷爵”把浩克打穿了几面墙以后，给索尔喝倒彩的浪潮戛然而止，整个角斗场鸦雀无声。

    比起因为浩克遇阻而面子挂不住的宗师，更不开心的是洛基，那个绿怪兽唤起了他在中庭被摔打、被索尔痛揍的惨淡回忆。他惊慌失措地想离开，却被宗师不开心地挡住：“Hey，比赛还没结束，这么不乖，你是要去哪里？”宗师把他按回全景式VIP席，这个座位让洛基觉得自己就像摆在玻璃窗里邀请浩克砸烂的玩具。

    打斗进入了白热化的阶段，洛基紧张地攥着他的酒杯，不知道是谁先起了头，观众席上的人们纷纷站起身来高呼雷爵的名字。浩克称霸角斗场的漫长岁月，在这场纯粹暴力的视觉盛宴中画上了一个句号，随着贯穿索尔全身的青白色雷电，浩克被轰飞出去，索尔挂着血珠的脸和跳动的肌肉无疑象征着蛮横与强大，场面沸腾了，人们像索尔致敬的欢呼声震耳欲聋，那是角斗场新的英雄。

“这就是我们的新冠军，宝贝，我真感激你把他带到这里来。”面对竞技场中空前的狂欢气氛，宗师的眼中也闪烁着兴奋的光，他已经完全从浩克失利的打击中回过神来，雷爵就是萨卡竞技场新的招牌，只要雷爵在这里一天，成千上万的人就会慕名而来，萨卡就会兴旺不衰。

索尔强壮的身体伤痕累累，但他紧蹙的眉间神色如常，他在人们的欢呼将武器指向高处，对着VIP观景席里的宗师，人群惊呼起来。

“你说冠军可以得到一切想要的东西。”索尔咆哮。

“是的，雷人。”宗师坚守自己的诺言，但他仍然温柔地重复，“什么都可以，除了你的自由，冠军。”

   人群中喝出一阵倒彩。索尔嘲笑般地看着宗师，他手中的武器向旁边偏了偏，指向他高高在上的领养弟弟，他好像说句了什么——他的嘴唇动了动，人群爆发出的喝彩声立刻把他盖了过去。

  “我要他。”洛基听见索尔重复，他睁大了眼睛。

   “他疯了，”洛基立刻站起身转向宗师，他压抑着胸腔里的狂跳强装镇定，“告诉他这是痴心妄想。”他命令道，但宗师却用痴迷般的笑脸盯着索尔，没有给他答复。

   “该死的索尔，你不过是萨卡竞技场里的一只蝼蚁！”洛基愤怒地对下面的索尔大吼，他有些焦急地看着宗师：“你不能答应这种无理要求，我是您的客人，我是说，我还会给您带来更好的货色！”

     “嘘，小黑猫。”宗师用一根手指挡住了洛基唇边的话，他捧起了洛基苍白的脸，看着那双漂亮的绿眼睛，温柔却坚定地回答他：“谢谢你带给我的，这已经是最好的冠军了。”

    宗师的回答引爆了竞技场，外面的欢呼一浪接一浪地沸腾起来。洛基环顾四周，拿着激光枪的侍卫们已经逼上前来，把逃离的路线围了个水泄不通。

“哦，老天啊，”他有点走投无路地看着宗师，“告诉我，你不是认真的。”

   “我当然是认真的，小黑猫，”宗师的手按上洛基的肩膀，“冠军可以得到他想要的任何东西。”他咯咯地笑着，在洛基的惊呼中，毫不犹豫地把他推了下去。

洛基从高处坠落，他像某种物品一样被索尔接住，“放开我！”他又踢又打，四面八方震耳欲聋的欢呼声将他淹没。

   索尔隔着很远的距离对宗师点点头，手臂用力地夹着怒骂挣扎的弟弟，“成交。”他说。

   洛基愤怒的叫喊很快地被观众们发出的振臂欢呼盖过了。

重新回到那个装修品味怪异的朋克房间，屋主的身份已经发生了对调。

高天尊特供的“神秘箱子”由嬉笑的女郎们送来，上面叠着一张变态的心形纸卡，洛基被铁锁捆住，表情抑郁到了极点，他被迫换上了先前的那一身女装，凉飕飕的裙子下面什么也没穿。

“把它拆开。”索尔对萨卡女仆们扬起下巴。

“这个该死的老变态。”洛基在箱子展开的一瞬间惊呼，索尔在箱子里挑出一根粗而软的鞭子，把它伸到洛基的面前。

“我可没用这玩意抽你。”洛基沮丧地看着他，“为什么我们不用能一场疯狂的性爱冰释前嫌？这一切都是个糟糕的误会，老兄。”

“误会，”他说，接着拿出的是一块带孔的木拍，索尔在手上掂了掂，那光滑的剖面和沉甸甸的分量让洛基浑身一抖，“你指的是窃取王位，害我变成萨卡的囚徒？还是把我当做你的性爱玩具，绑在床上羞辱。天啊，洛基，我很好奇我还误会了你什么。”

洛基紧张地吞咽了一下，所幸，木拍也被索尔暂时放下了。

“那你打算怎么处置我？”洛基显然对自己沦为阶下囚的身份感到不适应，他羞耻地并拢着双腿，试图提出一个友好的建议，“要不然我带你逃走吧？我知道宗师飞船库的密码，可以带你回阿斯加德，就算是我为自己的行为向你道歉，你考虑一下好了，绝对不亏的交易、索尔。”

“我考虑好了，”索尔在一张粉色凳子上稳稳坐好，对洛基招招手，“趴过来，我需要给你上一堂课。”

“不，不，你在逗我！”洛基哀鸣，环视一圈，那些萨卡女郎们还一脸期待地看着他们，他猛烈摇头，“为什么不考虑我之前的建议？我，我相信一定还有更好的解决方案！”

“你会带我回阿斯加德，在你的屁股被彻底揍肿以后，”索尔开始摘掉他右手臂上的护甲，露出坚实的肌肉，“现在过来趴到我的腿上，我可能还会考虑对你仁慈一点。”

洛基撅起了嘴，打屁股……随着年龄的增长索尔已经不再那么频繁地用这种方式教训他，可是……

“你不能这么做。”他清楚地记得每一次打屁股的滋味，他记得那些响亮的痛击、羞耻的眼泪和痛苦的挣扎，这让他赤裸的臀部在短裙下面紧张的扭动着，“我不会同意的。”他的眼里渐渐浮起一层水雾，索尔却不留情面地呵斥他。

“那么你再也别想回到阿斯加德。”洛基倔强地说，他留在原处，企图维护他最后的尊严，直到索尔步伐沉重地走向他，抻住邪神的一只耳朵。

“你这混蛋，Yow！！”洛基喊，他被索尔提了起来，踉跄着走向那个变态的粉色板凳，他的手脚乱蹬：“我是说索尔，哥哥，拜托！”

“我怎么不记得我还是你哥哥？”索尔把洛基挣扎的身体压在膝盖上，抬高那个胆小的、欠揍的屁股，他在洛基挺翘的臀部上摩挲着，因为洛基这身不知羞耻的装扮怒火中烧，“你说我是个冰霜巨人，还是领养的。”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“你到底有没有幽默感，那只是个玩笑！”洛基大叫，感觉到索尔的手从他的屁股上抬了起来，他惊慌失措，“Please！你要怎么样都行！我屈服了！！”

“SMACK！”

响亮的痛揍宣誓了惩罚的开始，第一下就让洛基翘起了双腿。索尔的巴掌从一开始就扇的又急又重，洛基被短裙包裹的臀部在索尔膝盖上痛苦地扭动着，没办法躲开打在屁股上的大手。

“Ohhh，轻一点，拜托拜托！”才一开始他就差点哭了出来，“为什么我们不能用成年人的方式好好坐下来谈，Ow！ohhhww！这太疼了！”

“过了今天你别想还能坐下来。”索尔吼，他的大巴掌有力地掴打那欠揍的屁股，洛基咚咚地蹬腿，“oh，”他在拼命挣扎中发出一个难耐的哭腔。

“索尔！”除了自己悲惨的哀嚎，还有打屁股的响亮掌击以外，他听见萨卡女郎们在他背后咯咯地笑了起来，就在不久前，这些人还听从他的差遣、为他服务。他们曾经一起把索尔捆起来扒光衣服公开羞辱，而现在，他，洛基——风度翩翩的阿斯加德王子，被放在战俘索尔的膝盖上屈辱地打屁股。“索尔，我觉得可以了，AGHHH！我会带你回去，我会听你的，我...”

“你没有资格决定够或者不够！”索尔在小骗子的屁股上狠掐了一把，听见洛基变了调的大喊，接着在那个瑟缩的位置补上四五记火辣的巴掌，“你没有资格决定任何东西。你会老老实实地接受惩罚，直到我认为足够为止！”

巴掌掴在臀部下方，那是洛基落座的位置。他的屁股被揍的上下弹动，直到隔着薄薄的布料也变的火热肿胀，索尔靠看见洛基扭动着身体想逃开他被打的最痛地方，他按紧洛基的腰狠狠地挥手，连续赏了他很重的十次，同一个位置。

“YOWWWW！”洛基大声呜咽着，拼命踢着两条腿试图减缓那烧灼般的疼痛，他的声音被哭腔填满，“你对我太残忍了！”他委屈地控诉。

索尔暂时停了下来，看着弟弟在自己膝盖上因为疼痛嗫嚅着扭动着屁股。他打掉洛基被绑住的、试图揉向痛处的手，亲自给他揉了几把。

“Owow…”惩罚的中止让洛基终于有了喘气的间隙，他哭咧咧的试图从索尔膝盖上撑起身，他要寻求他应该得到的——惩罚结束后的安慰和拥抱，但是索尔的大手按住了他的腰。

“窃取阿斯加德的王位、把奥丁扔到养老院等死、害我变成萨卡的战俘。更别提你那糟糕的恶作剧，”他熟练地揉搓着洛基发热的臀部，与那抚慰的手相反，他说的话却完全达不到安慰的效果，“我没有在竞技场就对你这样做，已经够仁慈了。”

他的话让洛基从头冰凉到脚跟，他惊恐地回头看向索尔。

“屁股抬起来！”索尔说，并且揍了他一巴掌，洛基大叫一声，接踵而至的巴掌呼啸着落在疼痛的伤处，“停下！！”他带着哭腔命令，但掴打从未停止，直到洛基遵从索尔的话，呜咽着用颤抖的腿撑起了疼痛的臀部。

索尔的手探到他的腿边，掀开他的裙子。

“哥哥，不要！！please，拜托！”洛基喊，他的手指艰难地压住裙边，吊带勾着那些岌岌可危的布料，让他还不至于赤裸地承受这一切，他惊慌失措地回头，发现女郎们正十分期待地看着他们，这让他的眼角焦急地抿出泪水，他气急败坏地试图阻止索尔：“这是羞辱，索尔，你不能这么对待我！”

索尔只是对他挑起一根眉毛，“你在意这个？不久前她们还看过你光着身体和我做爱呢。”

那当然不一样，洛基屈辱地哽咽着，他的确不羞于展示他的欲望和身体，可是被索尔打光屁股另当别论，“可那是做爱！哥哥，索尔，只是拜托....OWCH！”他求饶的话被粗鲁的撕扯打断。

短裙被压在了后背上，吊带袜也被索尔一并扯落，诡计之神性感的屁股完整地暴露在空气中，已经由于刚才的责打泛起一片均匀的红肿。千年的相处让索尔在打屁股这件事情上得心应手，和他想象的程度差不多，现在，他的弟弟像只小猫一样在自己膝盖上低低的呜咽着。

“拜托你不要这样做，”洛基哭泣着说，“我已经很疼了。”他被打肿的红屁股在索尔的膝盖上畏缩地扭动着。

索尔粗糙的手掌无情地扇落，带来一串非常响亮的拍打声，洛基大叫出声，难耐地摆动着双腿，试图减缓屁股上火烧火燎的痛。但索尔只是一次次地把他抬起的后背压下去，用缓慢而沉重的巴掌处罚他的屁股。

“AGHHH,Oh.....OW！”洛基哭嚎，他怎么也无法阻止这可怕的场面继续发生，只能不停地哭喊， “I'm sorry，Thor，I really am！！”

“你从来都只有挨打的时候才会说抱歉！”索尔骂，他沉重的巴掌不停给洛基火热的屁股增温。等到小骗子的脸庞完全被眼泪打湿、屁股也红肿的发亮，索尔才暂停下来。

“Oh.....，”洛基在索尔坚实的大腿上抽噎，他试图让手抚摸他冒烟的地方，被索尔一把按住。

索尔又开始揉他的屁股，这次每一下都换回他弟弟畏惧的抽泣。从过往的经验来看，洛基应该会老实一阵子了。一开始，他手下的屁股还因为畏惧而躲避他的触碰，过不久，洛基就在索尔抚慰的动作中逐渐平静下来，轻轻抽气，双腿也不再可怜地摆动。

他在眼泪汪汪中感觉到索尔的阴茎隔着裤子，坚硬地顶着自己的小腹，“你，你打我竟然硬了，”他带着哭腔，生气地说。

“是啊，”索尔丝毫不加掩饰，他弟弟的屁股被打到红肿后变的更加挺翘诱人，“那怎么办才好？”他在那个红屁股上用力地揉着。

此时此刻，洛基是宁愿挨操也不愿意继续挨揍的，况且如果索尔解开他身上的锁链，也许他还有逃跑的机会，他或许可以将一把小刀插进索尔的腹肌，洛基咽下他的抽噎，“那就让我们像成年人一样解决这个问题。”他尽量平静地说。

“好，”索尔爽快地答应了，而洛基还没来得及放松，就看到索尔向远处的萨卡侍女伸出手去。

“麻烦帮我递一下那个木桨，对，就是那个，”索尔说，“我和弟弟要用成年人的方式解决这个问题。”

“不不不，开什么玩笑！”洛基惊恐地看着那块分量沉重的木板出现在索尔的手里，他噙着眼泪扭过头，“你疯了吗！”那些泪珠因为羞恼溢出眼眶，滚在他烧红的脸颊上：“你会打死我的！”他害怕地大喊，拼命挣扎。

“冰霜巨人的身体没有那么脆弱。并且，我希望你这次能记得久一些，”索尔耸肩，把他奋力挣扎的弟弟牢牢按紧，“毕竟，我真的不想再一丝不挂的在某个陌生星球上醒来了。”

压低洛基的腰，带孔木拍沉重地挥了上去，撞击在那两块火红的臀部上，发出响亮的：“WHACK！”

“AGHHHH,oh.....OWWW！！！”洛基放声大哭。他那弹跳的身躯、屁股上起起落落的板子，组成了一个赏心悦目的画面，至少女伴们看起来是这样的。她们嬉笑着，阿斯加德人的情趣属实十分火辣，即使在萨卡星也很少见到这么精彩的表演。

索尔让每一次击打都结结实实地揍在那红肿的两瓣屁股上，一面听着洛基变了调的嚎哭一边暗自感叹工具的质量。洛基被揍的尊严全无，哭的像一个三岁小孩，他的屁股均匀地红肿发亮，颜色随着拍打越来越深，却没留下任何淤血或者破皮的地方。一定要把这个工具带回家去，索尔在心里想。

“THOR！”洛基的眼泪从下巴上滑落，他从来不算个坚强的人，但也从来没因为挨揍痛苦如此，板子让他的屁股彻底着火了，“我发誓！Oww，我——BROTHER please...”他嘶哑地哭，很快，求饶的话又被自己可怜的呜咽淹没。

等到洛基的屁股燃烧起一片均匀的深红，并且肿胀的发亮，索尔才停下手里惩罚的工具，放在一边。

“起来，”他用手掌拍拍洛基的屁股，洛基悲伤地嚎了一声。

他憋憋屈屈，慢吞吞地从索尔膝盖上爬起来，变化的姿势让他滴出几滴新鲜的眼泪，那副盛气凌人的傲慢样子消失的彻头彻尾，绿眼睛害怕地看着索尔，只剩下一个被狠狠修理过、心有余悸的小混蛋。

“去把鞭子拿给我。”索尔在他腰上拍了一下，同时感觉自己的阴茎胀痛的不行，看到那柄黑色的短鞭，洛基扯开嗓子哭起来，“不！”他大喊，纯粹是出于对惩罚的恐惧，再也顾不上什么害羞了。

“我去拿的话，”索尔让威胁停留在半空中，他解开了小骗子手腕上的锁链，挑起一根眉毛看着他。

洛基的手颤抖地覆在自己饱受惩罚的屁股上，他摸到了成片的高肿，那是巴掌和板子留下的——没有一周绝对没办法坐下，他心碎地哭了起来。

他祈求地看着索尔，那双饱含泪水的绿眼睛曾无数次让索尔心软，但此时此刻，小骗子正经历人生中第一个“意外”，索尔竟然无视他的惨状站起身朝鞭子走了过去，让他完全慌了神。

“NO please！”他尖叫着被索尔抓了回来，他被索尔蛮横地摔倒一张床上，没等他爬起来就被按了个结实，屁股朝天。

“哥哥，不——AWGHHHHHHHHHHH！！”随着索尔的动作，他的屁股被短鞭劈成两半，这让他捂着屁股在床上打滚，哭的呛咳起来。

“你休想再从阿斯加德逃开。”索尔把他按回原处，不用托举，洛基被打肿的屁股就在床上翘着，一道深红泛紫的鞭痕把小骗子可怜的屁股分成了上下两半。

“你不知道，那个老家伙叫你小黑猫的时候我有多生气。”索尔说，他的语调没有明显的变化，洛基却察觉到了他的愠怒。

“你有没有让他碰你？”索尔逼问，这个想法折磨着他，让他恼羞成怒地用鞭柄狠戳洛基红肿臀部中躲闪的入口。

“Ow！Ow！我没有！”洛基大哭着摇头，粗粝的鞭柄把他戳的生疼，他只祈求着这件事彻底结束：“我怎么会对那种老变态产生兴趣！”他恼火地哭着。

“你发誓？”索尔皱眉挥下另一鞭，在洛基的臀部上完成一个灼痛的X号。

“哎哟！OH，AWWW！”洛基捶打的着床面，受不了地大叫，“我发誓！”他的嗓子已经因为哭喊而沙哑，“我该死的发誓！你这混蛋！”

“那好吧，”索尔耸肩，“我原谅你了。”他的手用力掰开洛基的大腿。

鞭子猝不及防地啃咬上他的屁股，洛基睁大了眼睛，爆发出一阵哭嚎。他用力夹紧双腿，却换回屁股上几记响亮的鞭打，这让他沉浸在前所未有的疼痛中，上气不接下气地哭着。

索尔将他的一只大腿用膝盖压住，另一只用手掰过，洛基被鞭打过的屁股完整地暴露在他的视线里，在那深红高肿的臀部中间，可怜的穴口若隐若现地躲避着，索尔举起鞭子，狠狠抽在他屁股中间。

“YOWWWW！”

仿佛被火舌舔过，洛基痛的呛咳起来，大颗大颗的泪珠从那张可怜的小脸上滚落下来，任何人看了都会心碎。这样脆弱的部位遭遇鞭打，疼痛超过了他的想象，他甚至挣脱了索尔的按压，连滚带爬地躲进了被子。

索尔看着被子下抖动的躯体，叹了口气，他。把鞭子扔在一边，“洛基，”他拍了拍弟弟的后背，担心自己做过了火，洛基马上甩开了他。

“你永远别想再上我的床！”他隔着被子对索尔大吼，用颤抖的手指抚摸着自己肿起的屁股和小穴，哭得很伤心。

索尔打发走了那些好奇的萨卡女郎。他连被子一起抱住了洛基，粗糙的双手探了进去，覆上了他弟弟饱受折磨的臀部。

他轻轻揉捏，洛基则是在他的安慰下小声地啜泣，过了一会儿，意识到不会再挨揍，他所有的委屈都加倍涌上心头，“不要碰我！”他吼，起身打掉索尔的手。

“我本来想狠狠教训你一顿，”索尔俯下身，用粗糙的指腹抹去洛基脸上新鲜的眼泪，“看你哭的那么惨，我都不忍心用鞭子抽你了。”

“你抽了，好几次。”洛基怨恨地说，他抽泣着抚摸自己身后纵横交错的鞭痕，“我不会原谅你的。”

索尔没有回话，他用被子包裹住洛基，将他轻轻抱起来，放在怀里像是安慰婴儿一样轻手轻脚地摇晃。他的一只手轻拍着洛基的后背，另一只手在弟弟身后画着舒缓的圈。

等洛基的哭声逐渐减弱，他温柔把洛基平放在床上，在那两块饱受虐待的红臀上留下潮湿的亲吻，然后在洛基的低呼中，轻轻掰开那对红肿的肉臀，伸出舌头在滚烫的小穴上温柔舔舐。

“oh.....”洛基呻吟着，难受地扭动身体，索尔像舔舐幼崽一样仔细地亲吻他受伤的穴口，直到火辣的疼痛因为他哥哥灵巧的舌头逐渐降温。

索尔把他瘫软的弟弟再次抱起来，小心翼翼，屁股悬空。

“我讨厌你。”半晌，洛基趴在索尔肩膀上闷闷的说，那里的衣料潮湿一片。

“知道，知道。”索尔叹了口气，“这话你说好多次了。”

“别再流浪了，跟哥回家吧。”过了好久，索尔试探着问，但洛基好像要把自己在索尔怀里闷死，不予答复。

就在索尔沮丧到快要心肌梗塞的时候，那颗漆黑的后脑勺在索尔怀里点了点。

“好吧。”他听到洛基小声咕哝。

“真的吗？”索尔开心地问，就像一只得到奖赏的金毛猎犬，并且立刻压上洛基的身体，这让洛基愤怒地推开他，毫不犹豫地赏了他哥哥一个耳光，“滚开，你这畜生。”他吼。

奇怪，他刚才明明还气的要死，下定决心这一次要远远逃开，躲在宇宙的尽头，与这个蠢货永不见面。

可是当他听见索尔胸膛中因为紧张而砰砰狂跳的声音后，突然不再生气了。

 

fin


End file.
